Normal isn't me
by Heros Legacy
Summary: Kicked to the curb by the Pleasures, MI6 finds Alex a new guardian, but can he mange to Not drive him mental? Alex calls on Tom to help him with his plans for revenge...Oh the fun to be had.
1. Spontaneously Combusting

**A/N: Alright so I haven't finished the series….been meaning too but haven't but I know enough know what happens.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own.**

* * *

** ~3****rd**** Person~**

Alex was sitting in Blunts office as He and Ms. Jones discussed what to do with Alex. Blunt had come out of retirement about a week after he started.

It had been two months since he had moved in with the Pleasures, and he was already kicked out. Two days ago a team of guns for hire came around, it ended with Sabrina dyeing. Alex didn't want anyone else to suffer and he felt unwelcome staying, so he bit the built and called MI6. They booked him a plane ride home so that he got to England first thing this morning.

So here he was. It was now 3 in the afternoon and he has been sitting in this dreary office since 8. There was no lunch break, no time for the bathroom. Just straight talk, like most fourteen-year-old-boys, he was felling antsy; he tapped his foot feeling like he might go insane soon.

"Alex we found a solution," Blunt said turning to him for the first time in a while. "We decided you will be staying with a guardian. His name is Kayden Wooten. An agent will take you to his house now."

"Couldn't I just stay with Ben?" Alex asked standing up.

"Alex, Agent Daniels is on a mission at the moment." Ms. Jones said as she popped another peppermint in her mouth. "If he wishes to take you in when he returns, I'm shore something can be arranged."

Alex could tell he was being dismissed. He put his back pack on and picked up his duffle bag and headed down to meet the agent that will take him to meet his new guardian.

~X~

~ALEX P.O.V~

As I stood outside the house located on the outskirts of Chelsea, I knocked on the door wondering who it was that I would be staying with. I held my breath hoping it wasn't going to be Crawley he was the worst, except for Blunt and Jones of course.

The door was wrenched open in an angry manner. "Get in" Came a grunt. I took it as whoever was my new guardian wasn't happy about being my guardian. I steeped in and turned to see who would be my caretaker for at least a little…I was still hope full about Ben. I saw a medium height muscular man. My mouth would have dropped if I hadn't been a teenage spy.

"Hello Wolf." I said as if I wasn't affecting me to see him again. Though I had an amazing poker Face. I wasn't too keen on having the guy who made my life hell for two straight weeks.

"Bloody hell. I get stuck with you?" Wolf asked surprised. His face hardens as he walked into the house more. He walked into the living room and took a set in a leather chair.

"I'm not going to baby you Cub. I expect you to get yourself to school, get home, and do your homework on school nights. I will be strict with school you have to go and if I hear you cut I'll think of a rather fine punishment. You won't have a curfew seeing as how you're sixteen. Just don't wake me up. No friends over. Help yourself to what's ever in the fridge I don't cook." Wolf said it quickly like he just wanted me out of sight A.S.A.P. "Your room will be upstairs to the left last door on the right. That bathroom that is across the hall is yours. I won't go in there nor will I go in your room unless need be."

I nodded and walked out of the room to find mine. I was beginning to think that Wolf could be worst then Jones. Then it hit me. He expected me to go to school. I like school and I have no problems going…it just that I currently wasn't in rolled in one at the moment. Jones was support to be finding me one to go to but… I shook the thoughts out of my head as I walked into my new room.

It was simple. The walls were a warm gray, a queen size bed with a gray and black plaid bedspread. There were a desk, nightstand, and Chester draws. Everything was furnished in black stained wood. "It's fine a guess." I started to unpack my bag. I hid a few of my left over gadgets in easy to get places, yet in places that would be hard to find. As in stashing a dart gun in the false bottom of my P.S 3….ok so maybe that weapon was stolen….

When I was finished unpacking I picked up _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _and sat on my new bed. It was by far my favorite book and I always read it to make me feel better, and with how well this was going_ no_ this _year_ is going I needed to be cheered up.

~X~

I woke up a few hours later, to the sound of laughter. My book was covering my right eye while the other half of my barrier in a pillow. Removing the book, I stretched out. The clock on the bed side table read a quarter past nine.

I heard a creaking of a step. "Wolf are you shore you haven't killed the poor fello already?" A Scottish voice floated up. I _knew_ that voice. "We have been her for nearly three hours and we haven't heard anything or seen him."

"Ya…It wouldn't be a surprise if he spontaneously combusted of fright after seeing Wolf's face." A voice laughed. That's it! I opened the window and climbed out onto the window seal. I turned facing the house and grabbed a hold of the roof. I swiftly pulled myself up on top just as people were entering my room.

"Oh look he did explode." Came a happy chipper voice, followed by the sound of someone being smacked.

"Shut it Eagle." Wolf growled. "Look the windows open."

I could hear steeps come closer to the window. Then a red head popped out of it looking down. "He couldn't of jump. It's too dangerous." The Scottish man said from before. Snake. "Oi Kayden what did you say his name was?"

Wolf was quiet. "I didn't ask."

"Well this is great. The kid will die if we won't stop by Eagle." Snake said. "Come on lets go down stairs." I waited till they were all down the steps till I entered my room again.

"Great just what I wanted, to have one big k-unit reunion." I said to myself then stopped. "Oh this will be fun."

* * *

**A/N: Ok how was this? And I'm sorry if there are any misspelt words. I am very dyslexic and spell check can't get it all. Any way Review if you want. Flame it if you hate it, just know you will be roasting over though flames with Scorpia.**

**Love and Destruction,**

** Legacy**


	2. But the Years You Survived

**A/N: Ok so I got lots of good reviews for this story so I only hope I don't screw it up now.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm…Nope I'm not British or male…so I don't own.**

* * *

**ALEX'S P.O.V**

I walked down stares without making any noise. I heard wolf and K-unit in the kitchen talking and laughing. I honestly didn't know why I was going through this plan. I guess it was because I was too afraid of what might happen if I was alone for too long.

Taking a beep breath I walked in to the kitchen. It was a typical kitchen I guess with a honey stained wood cupboards and dark granite counter tops; there was a table where the four men sat. The one I don't know I think is Ben's replacement…or proof that Wolf can actually have other friends. I was stranded with beer cans and snacks. They were playing poker, blackjack to the looks of it. I opened up a few cupboards till I found the glass, taking one down I strolled over and got some water from the tap. Somehow the idiots didn't notice me. Leaning agents the island, I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"-Vick was like who the 'hell would shoot the prime minister? Do they have a death wish?' when we were on a filled excursive for the last leg of our training." Eagle laughed. While Snake looked got red, so his real name is Vick….

"Hey it wasn't normal for me to see people parachuting in through the skyline yet." Vick or Snake tried to defend.

It struck me that they were talking about my first mission. That should be classified. They shouldn't be talking about that.

"Really you were there? What else do you guys have the dirt on?" The new guy said. They were gossiping like little school girls. It reminded me of how people would whisper about me when I still went there, befor-'don't think about that. You don't want to start again.' I thought to myself.

The three older (well not older…they same to be about the same age) with a smile, "There is this rumor that there is a spy for MI6 that has a 100 percent success rate on every mission he has been on, and that he has done everything." Eagle said in a eary tone just to bug people. "No one knows his true name but his code name is Kid, because supposedly he can get away with looking eighteen."

No his wrong. I'm the only agent with a 100 percent success rate at MI6 and there is no such person named…Bloody hell I'm going to kill blunt. I baled my fist angrily. They did have to write up official paperwork and they codenamed me Kid and hid the truth about me. thoughs Basters are so dead when I get my hands on them.

"Even, you're joking right?" they guy laughed. "If so what has he done?"

"Apparently Daniel, his done a lot," Eagle or Even said. "Such as went swimming with a great white shark and killing it while scuba diving."

"And surfed the cribber while being chased by Triads." Wolf added.

"Or kite surfing from Flamingo Bay to Barbados." Snake pitched in.

"How about the time when he killed someone with a magnet?" Wolf laughed.

They went on to talk a bit more of my missions. It really made me angry that they knew that much. I couldn't help myself to smile. I pushed my other plans aside for a new one.

"You forgot how I jumped out of a fifteen story building because I was curious, swam with a Portages man of war, hijacked a privet plane and almost got run over by it after I parachuted from it, took a construction Crain for a joy ride, found out I had a clone and that fourteen other boys did too, went riding down a mountain on an ironing board while being shot at, Wolf saw that one, and blew up a helicopter with a snowmobile. Saved Wimbledon, skateboarded off a dock to make a boat to save a CIA agents life, got saves by a killer white, almost crushed to death by a grinding crushers, almost got adopted by a crazy Russian madman, saved nuclear submarines from blowing up, and then watch the man who wanted to adopt me kill himself." I said with a smirk. They had all jumped when I started talking and their eyes were big and doe like. "And that's only my first three missions."

"Cub?" Came Snake and Eagles response. "What are you doing here?" Snake asked.

"That's one of the names I have been called during my life." I said with a shrug. "And I came down for a glass of water." I held up my nearly empty glass and swished the water around a bit showing them. "Wolf did basically tell me to fend for myself."

Snake glared at Wolf "Wolf. That is no way to treat a child." He yelled. He's parent type of the group I noted. The person who would worry about the others no matter what.

"Actually Snake, he's better then Jones. I'm pretty shore Blunt wanted me to stay with her to keep me under there nail." I think I would have killed myself then. I mean I've been close to it before. I shook that thought out of my head. 'No I can't think like that. I have to keep my head clear of that stuff.'

"You know kid, you have a good imagination," The new guy Daniel laughed. "But this conversation if for grownups."

My eye twitched a bit when he said that. "Age tells you nothing but the years you servied, Experience tells you how you've spent thoughs years, If your experience out dues your age, you really can only be called a sureten thing by what the law tells you at what age you're an Adult or when your still just a child. A little frat boy at Cambridge is more of a child in his blind innocent then I."

"Cub, what are you talking about?" Wolf asked speaking for the first time in a while. "You sound like a harden solider."

"I just said I was a spy didn't I. Or was my hint of missions to subtle?" I asked my tone was shallow and emotionless. I had slipped back into a me I was trying to hide. One how on an accusation cut himself or didn't take his meds. It was a dark me. "And if you don't want me butting into the conversation, don't talk about me. I don't take well to gossiping school prats."

I was gripping the glass in my hand tightly now. I didn't know I had it in my hand when I went upstairs stalking to my room. (I so wanted to ended it here)

~X~

**~ 3rd person (in the kitchen)~**

The room was quiet after the teen left. The four men sat drowning in their own thought, till Dingo the newest member of K-unit spoke. He was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and twinkling gray eyes that have yet to see much carnage on the battle front. He was the straight forward guy. He really didn't belong in his unit but tried the best he could too. He knew that he was just Fox's replacement, a placeholder till someone better comes along. "What the devil did he mean by that? Who was he and why does he know your code names?"

The three veterans looked at each other. "That was the kid who trained with us at the beginning of the year. He's changed a lot though." Wolf said.

"His eyes. They remind me of that of veteran who spoke to us once. His eyes looked the same way cubs did, a week later he turned up dead. Suicide." Eagle said with fear almost.

"But Cubs a kid." Snake said. "He shouldn't have through eyes. I mean what the worst he's seen? Someone get mugged? A accident? How could he have those eyes?"

"Unless he's really a agent." Eagle said being serious for once. "A lot of what he said he did on though missions lined up well with the stories of the Kid. He even talked about the head and deputy head of MI6 personally as if he knew them."

"So I may have a crazy teenage spy on my hands?" Grunted Wolf, "That's grate, and I still don't know what his real name is. We accomplished so much with that little chat." Wolf didn't want to be bothered by this, He nearly nothing on the kid or even how long he would be staying with him. "Well except that If he went to Brecon Beacons he outa be about sixteen."

After a bit the conversation turned else whereas the men would rather deal with simple topics such as Eagle's new girlfriend and the upcoming Manchester United and Chelsea game. They didn't think about the teenage boy that was upstairs looking very intently at his hand. As long streams of brilliant red trickled from a cut on the palm of his hand, from when he broke the glass cup he had been holding.

Alex Rider felt alive feeling the pain, and enjoyed every bit of it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok how was that? I'm going to admit I am a very crazy person now and my A.D.H.D keeps me from being sad or depress so I'm not very good at writing those seens but I will. And what do you guys think of me changing the Point of View? Should I stop? Add more Characters Point of Views? Let me know.**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Legacy.**


	3. Threatening the head

**A/N: Sorry guys. I had state test two weeks ago and AP test last week but I'm back to my normal schudiral so that should mean I'll be able to get at least one chapter in a week. Oh and thanks for the reviews and I want to thank Ishita because your review actually helped a lot**.

**Disclaimer: Unless I pull an Alex and steal the rights…I don't own**

* * *

**~Alex's P.O.V~**

I woke up stiff from how I slept. I had my back leaning on the door and sitting. I must have fallen asleep when I came in and leaned agents the door…but why would I not have moved to the bed?

I shook my head trying to remember, I couldn't.

Stretched my legs out as I was basically sitting Indian stile, my leg brushed something sharp drawling my attention to it. I was looking at glass? How did that get there?

Then I remembered. I came back to the room really upset, I shut the door and slid down it. I still had my empty glass of water in my hand and in my anger I broke it…that felling of pain as a piece got stuck in my hand…

I jumped up and cleaned up the glass, before heading straight to the bathroom to disinfect my hand and take a shower.

The hot drops of water made my skin sting, however due to all the injures of my past, it did faze me at all. I loved how the piping water made my thoughts go away, like I could just think of _nothing _at all. I haven't been able to stop loving over my shoulder or wondering when the next hit squad would start shooting. It was nice.

It seemed that the world started to spin…well faster than it usually does anyway. I felt myself being forced to the ground from a lack of balance. My head seemed to want to shrink while my brain threatens to turn to fire.

I was just able to lean up and turn off the water.

After a few moments my vision goes back to normal. I must have been overheating. I reassured myself hoping that was it.

Getting out of the shower and changing I relied I needed to eat. I didn't eat anything but airplane peanuts on the way back from San Francisco very early yesterday morning. I _don't_ need an eating disorder as well as all the other crap in my life.

~X~

I wasn't too surprised to see the men from last night camped out in the living room after seeing that there were quite a few beer bottles around the room. Growling slightly at the mess of the kitchen and living room, I began to do a quick clean up job. Reorganize the poker set, clear the garbage from the table, disinfected the whole thing after finding undeterminable goo stuck to it, and some other things. There was nothing I hated more than a messing place, just another thing Ian drilled into me I guess.

I took inventory of what was in the pantry and fridge. It wasn't a lot, but it had the basics and enough for me to decide on what to make.

~X~

It wasn't long till I heard voices from the other room. "What? No I don't know what his doing Eagle." Wolf hissed.

"Aren't you meant to be watching him?" Eagle asked.

"Er…Well I am but-" Wolf was cut off by a frustrated Snake trying to keep peace.

"Why don't we go see." The Scottish man stated already heading into the kitchen. "Morning Cub, what are you up too?" He asked curiously.

"What does it look like Sherlock?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I'm making pancakes." I flipped the one on my frying pan before adding to the growing stack.

"Cub! You cook?" An energetic Eagle came bouncing into the room. He looked at the stack hungrily to the point where I could almost see drool dropping to the floor.

I scooted the pile towards the men. "You may as well eat some." I said with a sigh. While Snake, Eagle, and the new man made themselves plates Wolf hung back. I gave a cold smile. "What Wolf? Too much of a wimp to try any? Or are you afraid I poisoned them?"

He growled and took some adding syrup. I smirked; his eyes widen "Damn Cub you can cook!"

"Well not all of us will have to join the military because they _can't_ do anything, but _shoot a gun_." All eyes went on me after that comment. I was sitting in a room full of military men after all. Wolf's face went red; he must have been looking for a good comeback or was just too flabbergasted to speak. I turned off the stove and when to sit at the table to eat.

"We can do-" I wasn't interested in Wolfs silly little remark

"Your right, _Snake_ has a medical degree, so he could have gone into practice somewhere but chose to join the army." I shrugged my shoulders. "I assume _Daniel_ must know at least three languages fluently since he took overs Ben's job, and it's the position Ben was to the Unit he must be the langrage expert. _Eagle_ probably has masters in Chemistry since his the bomb and weapons specialist. That only leaves you Wolf. What could you have done or what will you fall back on once your military carrier is over?"

I wasn't going sit back and let them walk over me. I would show them I was smart and capable of more than just being 'a rich man's son'. Really Ian had been well off, but it was ridiculous for them to even believe that.

Eagle and Snake started laughing. "Believe it or not, Wolf went to school to be a _teacher_."

My face showed no emotion. I guess that's one thing I could thank MI6 for. If I went to Vegas…I could so win big. I really wanted to do my own fish impression, though I'm just too epic not too. "You relies he would kill the poor buggers in a few days?"

"Why is it so hard for people to _believe_ that I like learning and want the kids who don't seem to go anywhere with their lives actually want to go to university and become successful?" Wolf asked shoving food in his mouth angrily.

"Because you were a right git to me at Brecon Beacons?" I offered.

"Or you face looks horrid, and scare's little kids?" Eagle added. I smiled he was right about that.

"So Cub, where did you learn to cook?" Snake asked trying to get away from any subject that required Wolf ended up punching someone.

"My uncle, he left me alone a lot as a kid on _business_ trips for the _bank_ he worked for." I said. "Later when my house keeper came on she didn't like cooking all that much and had the philosophy that cooking should only take ten minutes, so I still use to cook a lot." Snake nodded at my explanation. I may have said a bit of my life, but what I said was common knowledge. I bet they would get almost the same if they were to Google me.

"CUB!" Eagle said smiling. "When you were explaining what we could do with ourselves earlier, you mention Ben. How do you know him?" Well isn't he observant? That was a good question, one that was too close to home to answer.

I got up from my set and moved to the dishwasher to put my dirty plates away. I was on my way out of the kitchen when Eagle's annoying voice called. "You didn't answer my question!"

I looked over my shoulder as I walked out. "What about _classified _as my answer?"

I really don't know what to make of K-Unit when there off duty. There not as serious, and dare I say it nice? Either was at least here people aren't trying to act like I'm a glass vase on top of a pyramid barely keeping my balance, and if someone was to say something that would remind me of a mission I would fall and shatter. That was how life with the Pleasures was. Afraid of me, but for me as well.

I groaned remembering my meds I had to take. My doctors and Psychologist had me on antidepressant and some long worded medicine that came in humongous pills, which were meant to work with my paranoia.

Getting off my comfortable bed I began digging through my back pack for them. Once found in a hidden pocket Smithers added to the bag I headed to my bathroom.

I took the antidepressants without thinking, but I stood looking at the one for my paranoia. Sighing I turned the faucet on letting it run before deciding. I threw the two tablets I was meant to take into the sink.

"I'm trying to _live_." I say to myself scornfully. "Taking those will get me killed. My intuition is the only thing I have to rely on." I was trying to reassure myself I was better off not taking those pills and that my life with them would be bad again

~X~

**~3rd Person in living room~**

"My god, does that kid have _nerve!_" Wolf barked. The four men sat in the living room, they hadn't decided on a topic nor had anyone spoke till now.

Snake who had been a joying the quiet jumped at wolf sudden outburst. "I think his funny." Snake smiled. "He reminds me of you when you belittle people Wolf."

Wolf grumbled something, not liking that comment, but didn't feel like arguing with Vick since he knew that he would lose. Wolf was never able to win an argument agent Snake. "Oh crap, its _Tuesday_." Wolf said reliving the day and the time. "It's nearly 11:48! That brat though he could skip today, well I'll just have to change that. His going to school!"

"Aww Wolfe, it's the kids first day, let him get situated." Eagle said in his winy voice.

"No If I let him skip once and he isn't sick he will want to do it more." Wolf said getting to his feet. "His going." Wolf started to head for the stare case but never made it since the door rang.

Growling slightly he changed courses and headed to the door. "What?" He snapped at the poor fellow at the door.

Wolf looked down at the small man in a dark suite and eye glass holding a box. "I-I ha-have a package for an agent." He stuttered. He worked for MI6, but was not a field agent, he mostly dealt with paper work and cover story's, to the man with mosey hair Wolf was as tariffing as Scorpio.

"Who is it?" Wolf asked

"I-I wasn't given his name j-just his description and a riddle to give him that he should know." The man answered. "He supposed to have Blond hair and brown eyes'."

"Moron you just described at least one third of the earth's population!" Wolf exacerbated.

"What is the riddle?" A voice asked from behind wolf. Alex hearing the rucked of wolf yelling came to stand leaning forward on the railing from upstairs.

"What does Yassen Gregorovich have to do with a Hunter?" The man asked

"Hunter was his partner and trained Yassen." Alex said it darkly. Of all things for them to decide to put as a riddle. Alex wasn't in a good mood anymore. He walked down the stairs and tore the package out of the man's hand. "Tell Blunt, next time he _decides_ to be an _idiot,_ I'll _kill_ the messenger then I'm going after _him_." The man paled considerably as Alex slimed the door shut.

Alex weighed the box in his arms; it was rather large and heavy. With a glare at Wolf he walked to the kitchen.

"Cub, you can't just go around threatening people." Wolf yelled as he fallowed after the boy. Wolf was shocked that Alex had really said that.

"His right Cub." Snake chimed in. He, Eagle, and Dingo had all been listening in. "You just threatened the head of MI6!"

Alex shrugged and put the box on the counter. "And Blunt knows I'm serious." He walked over to a drawer and pulled put a knife to open the box.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I wrote this chapter in a two and a half hour long detention and talked the teacher into letting me type my "essay". HAHA what she doesn't know. Well I made it longer and I hope it was good. I know Alex doesn't always seam depressed and that's because it's more like his trying to be how he was befor the missions.**


	4. Val Da'Mort

**A/N: Oh I'm so sorry I have been so busy I meant to update this a lot sooner but I ended up getting blocked halfway through this chapter. But the next one Tom (one of my favourite charter) gets to come in, so the next one will be posted a lot quicker!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously…..I do not own Alex Rider, now onto the story.**

* * *

~3rdPerson~

Wolf looked ready to kill. "What do you mean he knows your serious?" He watched Alex move the knife from one hand to the other.

Alex shrugged and walked back to the box. "Last time he was dumb, and didn't tell me what I wanted…Well it lead to a mess." He left it vague enough for them to guess what he did but doubted they would ask for details, not that he would tell them the exact details anyways.

"Cub, you are sixteen, you do not need to be making that much trouble!" Snake chided. "What do your parents think of your behavior?"

Alex stiffened for a moment, before turning his attention to the box and opening it. "How should I know what they would think?" Everyone always told him your parents would be proud, your parents would be proud. Well he didn't care, how could anyone know what they would think?

"What's that meant to mean cub?" Eagle asked confusedly. K-unit was beginning to think there were more things going on than people were willing to tell the soldiers. Wolf was Alex's guardian, temporality of course, but he was still in charge of him none the less.

Alex didn't answer, and just started to riffle threw the box. He pulled out a letter and read it:

_Dear Alex,_

_Well I've found a school for you to go to, it's Brookland Comprehensive, I know it was you old school, but you' have friends there right? That way you don't have to make new ones. Your schedule and textbooks are in the box along with four new uniforms._

_The uniforms may look the same as a normal one but there bulletproof like that jersey I gave you a few months back. Also I put a little toy in the pencil case, it's hidden like that a secret pocket, like the one in your backpack. The heads don't know I snuck it in so don't tell. I think you've earned it. The pencil case is x-ray proof so you don't have to worry about it going off. I hope you don't have to use it, but I want you to be protected._

_I hacked into the schools database and made sure that most of your class was with that mate of yours Tom. If you have too many issues in that school, just tell me we will work something else. You will start on Thursday, I hope you don't mind. It will give you time to settle in. If that guardian isn't nice to you either, you have my permission to whip him into shape! Haha that would be funny to watch. I hope your life will be better._

_Sincerely Smithers_

_P.S: I'm working on some new toys for you. I'll send them as soon as there done._

_P.P.S: Would you mind destroying this letter after you read it?_

Alex laughed good old Smithers. At least there were some people he could trust. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket Alex started to burn the letter.

"Cub! What on earth are you doing?" Wolf asked not liking the burning paper being lit in his kitchen.

"Awww, Wolf, Cub gets to play with fire. Why can't I?" Eagle complained in his normal hyper voice. Alex began wondering what drugs he took.

"His not allowed to either!" Wolf yelled. "Cub gives me that lighter." Wolf demanded, which made Alex laugh a bit. The paper was ashes now, so Alex cleaned up the mess, and began rifling through the box again for his schedule

"Cub, the lighter, now." Wolf said once more.

Alex looked up and handed it to him. "I'll just get a new one." Alex had found out that lighters were very handy, they made a good weapon. You could burn people with one if they're too close, or light gas on fire to blow something up.

"No-" Wolf was cut off by Snake

"Cub, do you smoke?" He asked very serious. "It's not good for someone as young as you to smoke."

"What? No! I'd rather kill my best mate then bloody do drugs or those things." Alex said mortified he had asked.

"Then why do you have one?" Eagle asked confused.

Alex shrugged and found his schedule. It was fine, he had lots of his old teachers, but he would still have to deal with the jerks. "They're useful in other ways."

Wolf and Snake exchange a look. "Cub, your Sixteen why don't you try to act your age, and not like some solider." Snake asked.

"I'm not sixteen and I'm not a soldier." Alex said. He was done talking to them now. He took his box and went upstairs.

"Of course he isn't a soldier." Wolf growled. "His too young to be, and I doubt his precious little mummy and daddy, would ever let him do something so dangerous."

"Didn't he say he was a spy though?" Dingo asked. He had been so quiet during their talk with Cub they had forgotten he was still over. Wolf glared at him to shut up, and he did.

"Wolf, Cub said he wasn't sixteen. How old is he then?" Eagle asked, which made Snake look at him in awe.

"Eagle, that's amazing! You paid attention." Snake half joke.

~X~

Alex P.O.V

Honestly I wonder who in their right minds would leave me with Wolf and his K-unit buddies. Though it's not like anyone in MI6 has a mind that isn't used for thinking of ways to kill me…so yeah, I guess no one is in their right mind in MI6, and that's where the issue starts.

My thinking rant came to an end when my phone started blaring the 'just keep swimming' song from finding Nemo. Sighing I picked it up knowing who's ringtone that was. "Yes Tom?" I asked knowing what ever my best mate had to say would be more than likely rubbish, but entertaining rubbish.

"Alex!" Came Tom's interjected voice from the other line. "How's your new guardian? Is he nice? Is he a pedo? Do you wanna go to the cinema Friday night? Should I come recue you? Should I come beat the guy up?"

I chuckled at Tom's stupidity, "I kind of avoided my guardian Tom, I doubt he is a pedo, Cinema… as long as no other kids from Brooklyn are going, I'll go, and you do know that my guardian is S.A.S? You don't stand a chance agent him."

Tom tried to talk me into thinking he was this awesome arse kicking war god (as he put it not me) since he started taking fencing and judo lessons a few months ago. I told his that was B.S and reminded him he only took up those…sports? A few months ago to get out of his house while his parents bicker.

~X~

Sitting at the table that night was just awkward, Wolf kept giving me the most annoying glances, as if he thought I would spit out fire or something. As I ate my food not at all minding the quietness of the meal, Wolf decided he couldn't take it.

"I only allowed you to miss school today to get settled, you have to go tomorrow." Wolf said trying to sound all important or in charge.

Looking up from my takeout I raised an eyebrow. "I don't start till Thursday." I was seriously beginning to wonder if anyone told him anything.

"No you're going tomorrow end of story, which school do you go to." Wolf said a little red in the face.

"I start Brookland Comprehensive on Thursday since that's the day they expects me. I spent a few months abroad and only got back to London yesterday morning." Seeing Wolf nod at my explanation I thought the conversation was over…apparently Wolf thought it was time for twenty questions.

"Cub I need to know your real name, in case of an emergency, it wouldn't look good if I didn't know." He asked annoyingly. Did he pick it up from Eagle?

"Val Da'Mort."

"And your age?" Wolf shot off.

"Reincarnated"

"And your year?" Wolf asked not paying attention.

"7."

"Allergy's?" I was beginning to think Wolf was dumb or taking Eagles drugs.

"Only to you."

"Where d-Wait what?" Wolf asked as he just realized what I told him was all rubbish. "None of that makes sense." He concluded.

With a smirk I looked up at him. "Very good Wolfie. It seems that you're not as dumb as the little birdie of the troupe."

"Seriously kid I need to know these things." Wolf sighed not really in the mood to argue. "Your name, age, year, and allergy's. Is it so hard to tell me?"

I thought for a moment and decided it was. "Why yes it is." My smirk grew into a twisted one like the ones I had seen the mad men of the world use on me.

"Cub." Wolf growled getting aggravated.

"Fine, my name really is Val Da'Mort, I'm Italian." I said so honestly. "I'm fourteen, and in the year 10, and I don't have and allergy's that I'm aware of." And with that I was out of the room.

"Fine, Val I'm going out for a bit." Wolf said taking the information I gave him.

~X~

~3rd person~

K-unit was having more of that troupe bonding time they always seemed to have at their neighbourhood pub.

"So Kayden, did you find out anything about the kid?" Snake asked Wolf.

"He wasn't happy about it but ya." Wolf answered. "At first he just gave me crap answers the first time I asked. But his name is Val Da'Mort, his Italian, and get this he is fourteen." Wolf mused.

Snake spewed his drink all over poor Dingo, while Eagle laughed. "That's crazy! Are you sure that's his real age?" He asked, and to his dissatisfaction Wolf nodded.

"Everything was probably the right information except for his name." Eagle laughed. "I can't believe you even fell for the name." He said smiling as he saw his three unit mate's confused faces. "Really, his name is Valdamort?" He asked

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm a Harry Potter nerd and when you're writing this on a 21 hour car ride to your family's dude ranch while you're listing to the books on tape you will end up having something related to it in whatever your writing…Anyways I hope you did like it and if you don't go ahead, it's not really my problem.**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Legacy.**


	5. The Tazer, the bruised rib, and Eagle

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I never forgot about this story I swear...I love it too much to do that... Anyways I kept trying to write this chapter but kept writing myself into a hole...and it wasn't till last week I remembered I had a beta Reader (one who wasn't very happy at me at that) And she helped me out a lot so Thanks young justice fanatic You are definitely the best Beta.**

**Disclaimer:…Err…Yup! I'm American so no I don't think I own Alex Rider**

**~Alex P.O.V~**

I sat in a booth in a small café waiting on Tom to show up. We had agreed last night to meet before school; honestly I was fine with that too. I mean it got me out of Wolf's house earlier than expected. Yesterday he was irritated not that it bothered me, it was just childish and immature….Ok ya it did bother me. I mean he's was meant to be a trained soldier but his so…._Unprofessional._

_~Flashback to yesterday~_

_I yawned and stretched. I had been doing some research…it seems my good friends at Scorpia weren't as gone as MI6 lead me to believe. I had been at it for hours now it was nearing three-o'clock in the morning and I had little information from all the time I have been working._

_There was a clang then the sound of glass smashing. Instantly I was creeping down the stairs, a pen in my hand….ok so it wasn't the best weapon and I probably should have token then time to actually take out one of my hidden gadgets, but I didn't. Wolf was out still…and I figured he was with a girlfriend or was he gay? _

_When that thought crossed my mind I shivered. I had a high suspicion that at least two members of K-unit were gay but I just hoped I wasn't living with one….I don't know how id react to walking into the living room or kitchen and they were kissing…that would be more awkward then the time Tom and I walked into our history and Spanish teachers making out._

_Shaking the thought out of my head I turned my attention to the task at hand. I could hear a string of muttered swear words. Whoever was in this house I didn't like and I highly doubted they were friendly._

_A light flicked on and I saw a shadow of a man holding a knife. That's when I lost it. My mind went blank and I could feel myself become that cold heartless assassin I always known I truly was._

_I moved swiftly, silently, and with a deadly purpose. _

_He didn't see me coming. My roundhouse kick landed squarely on his chest. He let out a groan and stumbled a little. _

"_Holly-"Said a voice from the other side of the room. "Cub?" I glanced at the man talking quickly, but did not actually pay him that much attention. My focus was on trying to figure out who my next attacker would be._

"_Why why you little bastard." The man who was just on the receiving end of my kick whizzed. The way he talked he slurred his words….he was defiantly drunk. _

_Why were they drunk? They were defiantly bad at what they did….i mean what kind of ruthless assassins were they to be drunk on the job? That was a sure way to get themselves killed. Either by me or by their employer. _

_While I was thinking about that someone had the nerve to taze me. I heard a shout of "Eagle! What did you do? He is a kid!" Someone shouts._

_~End of Flash back~_

"Alex!" Tom said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him sliding across from me, with a big grin on his face. "I haven't seen you since you left, how are you? You look like crap."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's good to see my jerk of a friend too; you look…well Oh dear Tom! Is that mascara you're wearing? What have I told you about getting into your mothers make up?" I said in fake shock as I shook my head.

"Shut up, and let's order." Tom growled as the waitress came over.

After the waitress took our order we started catching up. I wasn't totally interested in all the "whom dating whom, and who filled Headmaster Bray's office with chickens."….well actually that one was really interesting. I tried to be, I really did.

"Alex are you listening? It's better to be caught up then to really look dumb today at school." Tom told me pointing his fork at me.

"Ya Mr. Bricks and Ms. Gand had a big ugly brake up in front of the whole school." I said taking my a bite of my toast. "Never thought they would break up. I could have sworn we saw him picking out the ring a few months ago."

"We did, she broke up with him before he could ask." Tom said. "The poor man hasn't been to work since the day before last, when it happened." I nodded. Hopefully the school would be more concern with that then me coming back.

"So…how's the new guardian?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Well so far, I've been tasered, he has a bruised rib, and his friend Even or Eagle ended up getting a concussion when I dropped a vase on his head when I woke up for revenge. Anyways, I'm counting the days till Ben's back." I shrugged.

"I hate to be them." Tom said shaking his head. "You know you could always come stay with me?" He offered.

I thought about that for a second before shaking my head. "No, I don't want to make trouble, and besides this way we could have some fun."

"Ya I guess you're right," Tom said getting up. "Anyways, we have to get to school." I growled but we paid and left heading for school.

**~X~**

Tom and I walked into the courtyard of the school. It seamed weird to be back. The first few people who noticed me went wide eye and then the whispers started. Oh I do love when they whisper.

After leaving the office getting all the formalities out of the way, I stopped by my new (also my old one) threw a few books in then headed for my first lesion of the day-Maths. I was already ten minutes late meaning I would have to interrupt the class walking in. Oh aren't I lucky?

I knocked before entering, "Hello Mr. Donovan." I said putting on my best smile. I handed him my time table, showing I was in his class again. "Where would you like me sit?" Mr. Donovan looked a little shock to see me again.

"Why don't you sit in your old set by the window." He said handing me back my times table and the work sheet we were working on. I made my way there hearing the other kids talk to each other, they said mostly the same thing. "So the druggy's back? " or "I bet he got kicked out of reform school" The only thing that really bother me was the word druggy. How dense could they be? I may have suicidal tendencies…or had them anyways, but I would be dead if I was high. I don't want to go down unable to fight. That's not the Rider way.

"Hi, I'm Chastity." The girl in front of me said turning around. She was new. "It's nice to meet you, did you just move here?" She asked.

I looked at her shocked that she was talking to me, she must not have known who I am. "Alex Rider, and no I just moved back. I spent sometime over seas." I smiled. Ian always taught me to respect women…unless that woman is a crazy killer.

"Oh you're _that_ guy." The girl said and turned around.

"Gee what do people say about me know?"

"Oh that you're a crazy lunatic sent to the nut house for trying to ride a turtle saying it was your magical unicorn." Tom grinned from right next to me. "Oh wait that's what I said."

"You're the one that needs to go to the mental institution Tom." I said before turning to the board.

The rest of the morning went very much the same way. I would go to class and there would be kids talking about me, I'd try to learn something, but sadly no one seemed like listening to the teachers, and the teachers not caring about there lesions, wanting to listen on the kids ideas. By the time lunch came around I was itching to just skip the rest of the day, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Was it me or was class uneventful?" Tom asked. "I mean was was the point in going to school today if we're not going to learn anything?"

"It's only that way to you Tom." I shook my head sitting down at an empty table. The conversation turned elsewhere. I felt even if it was just for a little almost normal. That's what I like about Tom; he helps me be who I once was.

I was having a pretty good time before this kid and his goons came over. I noticed them heading our direction immediately, but I tried my best to ignore them not wanting confrontation. Unfortunately they did. "Rider." The one in the middle sneered, I recognized him as Matt Skones. "What are you doing back? I thought it was clear no one wanted you here."

"My foreign exchange program had to be cut short when my host families daughter got fatally sick." I said referring to my cover story. "I didn't want to be a bother so I left early." I said pretending to shrug it off. Though I knew it was my fault Sabina was dead. It stung to think about her.

"Ya right likely story." He laughed. "They probably casted you out when the girl got hocked on drugs thanks to you."

I wanted to kill this kid, he had no idea what happened. "Why do you think I do drugs?" I asked. "Do I look that dumb to go anywhere near them? I don't want to fuck up my life, No. So would you mind laying off me?" I asked getting to my feet. I wasn't trying to be intimidating…I just happened to come off that way.

I turned about to walk away when the little freak punched me in the eye. I so do not need a black eye at the moment. "I don't care, you don't belong here anymore. Find another school to infect." He yelled.

A teacher came a moment later, good thing too. He escorted us to Headmasters brays office. Matt was putting up a fuss the whole way, acting like a ten year old trying to weasel his way out of something and failing miserably.

To say the Headmaster wasn't fond of seeing me was an understatement. "What exactly happened?" He asked us once we were sitting. The teacher who brought us here was about to speak before the Headmaster stopped him. "I want to hear from them."

"Rider just came up to me and my friends and started harassing us." Matt lied. I growled inwardly. Did he really think I would take the blame? That little rat! "He was threatening us!"

"And how did he end up with a nice bruise forming around his left eye?" Brays asked.

"He was going to hit my best mate so I defended him."

Brays turned to me finally and asked. "Is that true?" He asked

"No sir." I answered.

"Well it would seem it would be your word agents his Mr. Rider." He said. While his back was turned Matt smirked at me. "Though it seems Mr. Fray has seen everything, so Mr. Fray care to shed light on what really happened?"

"Yes well, Mr. Jones and _his_ friends went up to Alex and his friend Tome Harris. They basically told Alex that he was unwanted at this school and he should leave. He also said some rather nasty stuff accusing Mr. Rider off selling drugs and things. Mr. Skones was the start of everything and when Alex tried to leave the situation Matt acted out violently." Mr. Fray said. Thanks goodness he told the truth.

"Very well Alex, I want you to take the rest of the afternoon seeing as there are only two classes left in the day. Mr. Skones I will be informing your parents and your discipline will be discussed with them." Headmaster Brays said. I knew my dismissal when it came, so taking the opportunity I left.

I sighed. I didn't really want to go back to Wolf's but I knew it would probably be the best place to go. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed _home._ Like that place will ever be home.

**~X~**

I opened the door to the town house hoping no one would be home. Obviously it wasn't my lucky day. The whole K-unit was there.

"Cub?" Snake asked seeing me inter. "Isn't it a little early to be home from school?" he asked me.

"About two hour's early." I answered as I pushed pasted him.

"Why are you home?" Wolf growled as he came into the entry hall. "And why do you have a black eye!"

"A guy found he had an issue with me being at the school, he made it known." I answered heading up the stairs.

"Fighting in school is not a good thing!" Wolf yelled fallowing me up angrily. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. They guy punched me when I was walking away, a cowered move." I hissed. "I didn't fight back, the Headmaster sent me home because the meeting in his office lasted a while. He thought it best for me to leave early." I slammed my door in his face saying that the conversation was over and he was not welcomed in.

I walked over to the desk, I was pissed. I would welcome an idiot right now to try to come kill me. I needed to blow off some steam, but since there aren't any around that I know of I settled for homework.

**A/N: Ok so what do you think? Probably not my best work, but that's ok! If anyone has any suggestions or ideas that they want to put in, tell me.**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Hero's Legacy**


End file.
